1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical machine with a brush holder, which makes simple and secure positioning of the brush holder possible. The present invention also relates to a method for installing a brush holder of an electrical machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical machines are well known in the prior art. In particular, electrical machines that include a brush holder which holds brushes that are in contact with a commutator disposed on the rotor shaft are known. If high efficiency of the electrical machine is to be achieved, the brushes must be aligned in a correct position relative to the commutator. Because of production variations, or tolerances, in the individual parts of the electrical machine, it is necessary for the brush holder in particular to be aligned relative to the commutator after installation, in order for the brushes to be positioned correctly. The alignment of the brush holder is done via openings which are provided in the housing or in the housing cap of the electrical machine and which are closed again by means of a small additional cap after the brush holder has been aligned. Often, however, the fields in which the electrical machines are used require them to be watertight. For this reason, the openings present for the alignment of the brush holder must be closed tightly after the alignment. This presents an additional risk of a leak. Watertight electrical machines of this kind are used for instance as drives for windshield wipers in vehicles.